The present invention, Hosta fluctuans xe2x80x98Libertyxe2x80x99, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta. This unique sport of Hosta xe2x80x98Sagaexe2x80x99 (unpatented), hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98Libertyxe2x80x99, has a distinctive broad yellow leaf margin that is much wider than that of its parent.
I have grown Hosta under large scale production for 20 years and during that period I have taken an interest in identifying and isolating sports and mutations that were unique and had the potential for market value. I have selected, registered and introduced three sports that have become significant internationally. My experience with the Genus Hosta allows me to be confident that xe2x80x98Libertyxe2x80x99 is unique and unlike any existing cultivar known to me.
The striking margins on xe2x80x98Libertyxe2x80x99 were first noticed while growing in a block of Hosta xe2x80x98Sagaexe2x80x99 in my nursery in Mobjack, Va. in the summer of 1996. I divided the original clump into 5 divisions in the winter of 1997. Those divisions matured and the division with the broadest variegated margin was selected as xe2x80x98Libertyxe2x80x99. A division of the new cultivar was sent for propagating my micropropagation in 1998 in Waseca, Minn. and the plants derived from culture have the identical wide variegation as the original plant. The characteristics of this new cultivar have therefore been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Hosta has distinctive broad yellow irregular margins on its leaves. The margin is much wider than of its parent, Hosta xe2x80x98Sagaexe2x80x99. The variegation of xe2x80x98Libertyxe2x80x99 comprises almost a third of the leaf area; giving the whole plant a much brighter appearance. The growth habit, foliage coloration and flowers of xe2x80x98Libertyxe2x80x99 are similar to that of Hosta xe2x80x98Sagaexe2x80x99.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar, xe2x80x98Libertyxe2x80x99. These attributes in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Libertyxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta.
1. Leaf margins that comprise about one third of the leaf area that emerge a yellow color and lighten to a cream color as the leaf ages. The margins of Hosta xe2x80x98Sagaexe2x80x99 are much narrower. The leaf centers are a glaucous green color. An irregular, lighter glaucous green area exists between the leaf center and margin.
2. Upright vase-shaped growth habit.
3. Leaves emerge twisted but become gently undulated as they mature.
4. Pale lavender flowers are present above the foliage on arching scapes in mid summer.